Cloud Computing
Wat is Cloud computing? Cloud computing is het via het internet op aanvraag beschikbaar stellen van hardware, software en gegevens, ongeveer zoals stroom uit het elektriciteitsnet. De “cloud” (Nederlands: wolk) staat voor het internet en de delen en acties van de applicatie die niet op de machine van de gebruiker plaatsvinden. De gebruiker hoeft op deze manier geen eigenaar meer te zijn van de gebruikte hard- en software en is niet verantwoordelijk voor het onderhoud. Cloud computing wordt in drie categorieën van abstractie verdeeld: * Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) * Platform as a Service (PaaS) * Software as a Service (SaaS) Hierbij heeft men bij IaaS de meeste vrijheid en bij SaaS de minste. Recht evenredig heeft men dan ook meer onderhoud en kennis nodig bij IaaS. Aangezien bij cloud computing de gebruiker geen eigenaar van de gebruikte software is en de diensten betaalt, kan hij grote kosten besparen op de aankoop van software en hardware. De drie categorieën Cloud computing: '- Cloud Infrastructure: Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS)' In deze laag wordt de infrastructuur aangeboden via een virtualisatie of hardware-integratie. In deze laag vinden we de servers, netwerken, opslagcapaciteit en andere infrastructuur. Dit laat de gebruiker volledige vrijheid toe over de hardware. Hier is dus ook kennis nodig over de drie lagen en het onderhoud ervan. Voorbeelden: * Windows Azure * Amazon CloudWatch * GoGrid, Amazon VPC '- Cloud-platforms: Platform as a Service (PaaS)' De PaaS-laag biedt een aantal diensten bovenop de infrastructuur welke het SaaS-aanbieders mogelijk maken hun toepassingen op een gestructureerde en geïntegreerde wijze aan te bieden. Voorbeelden van diensten in deze laag zijn toegangsbeheer, identiteitenbeheer, portaalfunctionaliteiten en integratiefaciliteiten. De klant van PaaS-diensten is een professionele, technische partij die voor het uitoefenen van zijn rol dan ook de nodige vrijheidsgraden moet hebben, binnen vastgelegde grenzen. In dit systeem wordt het framework en de infrastructuur beheerd door de dienstverlener en kan de gebruiker verder instaan voor de applicaties. Er is dikwijls ook sprake van faciliteiten voor het ontwikkeling. Hier wordt vaak gewerkt met een ontwikkelingstaal of framework zoals Python, .NET of Java waarin zijn functionaliteiten kan definiëren. Voorbeelden: * PayPal * Google App Engine * Amazon S3 * Rackspace Cloud Sites. '- Cloud-applicaties: Software as a Service (SaaS)' Bij Software as a Service (SaaS) staat de applicatie volledig onder controle van de dienstverlener. De gebruiker kan er gebruik van maken maar kan er dikwijls niets wezenlijks aan veranderen. Voorbeelden: * Webmail * Google Apps * Skype * Facebook etc. Karakteristiek: * De betrouwbaarheid is betwistbaar omdat de software op de servers van de dienstverlener staat. Die staat ook in voor de werking en eventuele correcties van fouten en bugs. Als er toch iets mis gaat zijn de gebruikers echter volledig machteloos tot de dienstverlener het probleem oplost. * Men is niet gebonden aan een apparaat of locatie aangezien de gebruiker vaak enkel een webbrowser en internetverbinding nodig heeft. Als er toch een speciale applicatie nodig is, is deze vaak van klein volume en gratis te downloaden via de dienstverlener. * De kostprijs wordt bepaald door het abonnement of de gebruikte diensten. Dit drukt de vaak hoge aankoopkosten voor software en de hardware die de software moet kunnen gebruiken. * De diensten zijn schaalbaar omdat ze werken op basis van aanvragen. * De beveiliging wordt vaak ook geregeld door de dienstverlener en is dus vaak even goed of beter dan een privégebruiker zelf kan regelen. * De reactiesnelheid van de software is afhankelijk van de internetverbinding eerder dan de computer van de gebruiker. Geschiedenis: De term cloud is ontstaan samen met het packet switching-concept. Doordat de verzonden data niet meer over een vastgelegde lijn ging, wist men niet meer welke weg ze volgden om aan hun eindpunt te komen. Sindsdien stelde men het netwerk voor als een wolk om aan te duiden dat men niet met zekerheid kon zeggen welke route binnen de wolk werd gevolgd. In cloud computing gaat het niet meer over verbindingswegen maar over infrastructuren. De eerste definitie werd in 1997 opgesteld als volgt: "Een computerparadigma waarbij de grenzen van de computer worden vastgesteld door het economische aspect eerder dan de technische limieten." door Ramnath K. Chellappa. Rond het jaar 2000 kwam SaaS erg sterk op. Salesforce.com bouwde technologieën van onder andere Google en Yahoo! om tot echte bedrijfstoepassingen. Microsoft breidde SaaS uit met webdiensten en Amazon moderniseerde zijn datacentra. Door deze spelers kende cloud computing een sterke toename. In 2005 kwam Amazon op de markt met zijn webdiensten en in 2007 begonnen Google, IBM en enkele universiteiten met onderzoeksprojecten om studenten IT te trainen in de complexe techniek van cloud computing. Belangrijke aanjager van het succes van cloud computing is de mogelijkheid om de serveromgeving te virtualiseren. Het succes van cloud computing loopt dan ook synchroon met dat van virtualisatie, zoals geleverd door partijen als VMware, Microsoft en Citrix. In de eerste decennia van de computer werd gewerkt met mainframes (server) en terminals (clients). Men gaat met cloud computing terug naar dit systeem. http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloud_computing#Geschiedenis